


Pit Stop

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing like facing off with the new God to get your motor running</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pit Stop

They hadn't made it five miles down the road when Dean whipped the Impala off onto the shoulder. "Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Sam asked, looking back over his shoulder. "Cas could be -"  
  
"Shut up," Dean barked, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He hit the speed dial, then said, "Bobby, it's me. Just pulled over for a pit stop. Yeah. Yeah, okay, see you there." He hung up and looked over at Sam. "Get out of the car."  
  
"Dean, what -"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
Sam obeyed before he really thought about it, watching Dean round the hood of the car and head straight for him. He half expected Dean to lash out and punch him, so it was a shock when he was pinned against the Impala and kissed instead. Dean's lips were rough and chapped, dry against his own, but Sam didn't push him away, not when he was getting what he'd wanted for the last three years.  
  
"Can't believe you did that," Dean muttered in between hard kisses, hands sliding down over Sam's body as if he had to touch every inch of him to believe he was still alive. "God, Sammy, do you even know - After what he did to you, he could've just - you could've been killed!"  
  
"So could you!" And just the thought of that, of how easily Cas could've blown them away, was enough to make Sam reach for Dean in return, pulling him close for a desperate kiss of his own.  
  
"Can't lose you," Dean gasped, wedging his hands between them, yanking first Sam's and then his own jeans open. He might've tried to reach inside, but Sam knocked his hand aside and hauled him up against him, hands slipping down to cup his ass, urging him as close as possible.  
  
"You won't," he promised, although he had no clue how he was going to keep it. Neither of them could really guarantee anything - Gabriel had taught him that with the mystery spot, how fragile life was and how easily it could end. Either of them could die (again) at any moment, really, and that thought was enough to drive Sam into a near frenzy of need, biting at Dean's lips while he thrust against him.  
  
Thankfully, Dean seemed as greedy for it as Sam was, because he moaned and pressed Sam back against the car, grinding hard against him. Somehow they managed to fall into something approaching a rhythm, although there was absolutely no finesse to it. That could come later, once they were safe behind closed doors with angel-proofing all over the place. Right now, they needed the reassurance of hard bodies and harder kisses, rough caresses that would leave bruises they could touch later, reminders that they'd made it out alive even if the fight was one they were going to lose in the long run.  
  
It was over quickly - Sam hadn't come in his pants since high school, back when rubbing up against his date had been the highlight of his sexual experience. He didn't feel shame about it, though, not when Dean groaned and shuddered against him while his dick was still twitching. The hot pulse of his brother's dick against his was almost enough to make him want to try for another round in the backseat of the Impala, but there was no telling how far behind them Cas was. And no matter how good the sex was, it wouldn't be worth losing Dean.  
  
Sam kissed his brother one last time, then pushed him away. "C'mon. If we're not back soon, Bobby's gonna have a heart attack."  
  
"Gonna have one soon enough if he doesn't quit worrying about us like an old woman," Dean grumbled, but he zipped his jeans up and walked back around the car anyway.  
  
Sam shook his head, fastened his jeans, then slid into the seat. "If we can find a place to stop and clean up, I'll blow you in the bathroom," he offered.  
  
Dean's eyes lit up. "Sammy, you got yourself a deal."


End file.
